Ponies simetricas, Amor y esperanza
by Fluttershysky
Summary: Lyra y Bon bon han vivido felizmente desde confesar su amor, pero ahora Lyra pasará por una situación decepcionante y necesitará del amor de su vida para salir adelante.
1. Ponies simetricas, amor y esperanza

Todo comienza en un campo de batalla, en el centro de Poniville, hay una gran cantidad de explosiones, nadie puede distinguir nada de lo que esta pasando, solo se ven tres ponies, una pegaso, una ponie de tierra y un unicornio, siendo envestidas por las explosiones, un cielo oscuro, rayos cayendo como lluvia, se ve a un poni en la sombra, riendo como si el dolor de esas tres le causase satisfacción, una risa tan bizarra, lleno del factor miedo, pero eso no intimida a una…

-"No nos dejaras derrotadas, ¡seguiremos con toda nuestra voluntad!"-grita la unicornio.

-"No nos veras la cara de idiotas, somos ponies, ¡no tus esbirros!"-grita la poni de tierra.

-"Aunque la situación sea difícil, ¡prevaleceremos!"-grita la pegaso.

-"¡Ahora Bon bon!"-al gritar esto ultimo, la unicornio se despierta de un salto enorme, siente como todo le da vueltas, observa que es de noche, observa la luna en todo su esplendor, se pregunta: "¿Qué habrá significado este sueño?"-pero sus preocupaciones se marchan cuando ve a su lado a la poni que más ama…Bon bon, la mira con mucha ternura y vuelve a dormir.

**En un pueblo de Equestria, una unicornio esta dispuesta a dar su vida, lo que están por ver es un gran fallo epico, inspirada desde pequeña por la raza olvidada de los humanos de un planeta alejado de Equestria, la unicornio peleara por la justicia, ella es Lyra Heartstrings en… "Lyra y Bon bon"…**-en ello Lyra observa a Derpy, una pegaso gris de melena y ojos amarillos y bizcos en su comedor al lado de ella.

-"Y a mi me dicen lunática"-dice en un tono de risa la pegaso.

-"Pero Derpy, piensalo, podré ser como los héroes que los humanos veían en su televisión, incluso podría ganar dinero en el mundo de la moda"-le brillan los ojos a la unicornio Heartstrings.

-"Pero por ahora tu trabajo esta con los niños y en algunos escenarios…"-Lyra escuchando esto deduce que es su amada Bon bon.

-"Entiendo amor, soy feliz con los niños, pero, ¿te imaginas que conociera a humanos?, seria genial, seria el momento más feliz de mi vida"-entonces Lyra observa que Bon bon la mira enojada-"…Em…claro sin contar el día en que te conocí mi amor"-dice la unicornio con una gran sonrisa algo temblorosa.

-"No me enoja eso…esto de los humanos a veces lo tomas muy en serio, todo fanatismo es bueno hasta ciertos limites jovencita"-dice Bon bon regañando a Lyra como si fuese su madre.

-"¿Jovencita?"-pregunta casi estallando de la risa la pegaso gris.

-"Callate Derpy…"-dice algo enojada la unicornio, cuando de repente toca la puerta alguien. Bon bon va a abrir y es Golden Harvest, una poni de tierra anaranjada cuyo talento especial es la agricultura.

-"Hola Golden, ¿compraste todo para ir donde el doctor?"-pregunta amablemente Bon bon.

-"Claro, desde muffins hasta vegetales"-confirma Harvest.

-"Excelente que vayamos donde el doctor"-confiesa ruborizada la pegaso gris.

-"Parece que tenemos a una enamorada jiji"-dice Lyra acariciándole la melena a su amiga pegaso.

-"Claro…¡CLARO QUE NO!…lo que pasa es que el doctor me cae bien…"-se sonroja Ditzy Doo.

-"Tranquila Ditzy, yo identifico a alguien cuando esta enamorado…"-dice Bon bon mirando coquetamente a Lyra la cual se sonroja un poco.

-"Ya no atosiguen a la pequeña, recuerden que mañana el doctor nos dirá algo importante, como somos sus únicas amigas…"-dice Golden Harvest sonriendo mientras le pone su casco derecho en el hombro izquierdo a Derpy.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que hoy no comeremos los muffins?"-pregunta curiosa la pegaso, provocando que Golden Harvest choque su casco en su rostro, Bon bon y Lyra se ríen tras la escena.

Ya son casi las 12 del día, las amigas de Lyra y Bon bon se han ido a sus casas por lo que Bon bon puede preparar uno de sus bizcochos.

-"Lyra, ve a comprar unos huevos a la tienda por favor"-pide Bon bon a su pareja, a lo que Lyra va sin quejas.

Antes de que Lyra y Bon bon fuesen pareja tuvieron muchos obstáculos, entre ellos el prejuicio, el temor de contarle a sus respectivas familias y el acoso por parte de unas ponies que las molestaban por su condición sexual, sin embargo, todo a mejorado, Lyra y Bon bon se volvieron amigas de una de las que las molestaban, Lyra no recibe quejas por los padres debido a tener una profesora lesbiana en el colegio tras entender que Heartstrings es una buena unicornio y que le ah enseñado a todos que una ponie lesbiana o un ponie homosexual son como cualquier ponie normal y que merecen respeto, el cual gracias a Lyra y a muchos ejemplos a seguir se ah cumplido, ahora solo hay felicidad para Lyra, al menos hasta ahora…

Lyra va por unos huevos cuando encuentra al doctor Turner en el camino…

-"Hola doctor, ¿Cómo le va?"-pregunta la unicornio.

-"Bien señorita Heartstrings, aunque un poco cansado"-confiesa con sueño el poni de tierra café.

-"¿A que se debe?"-pregunta Lyra siendo acompañada por el doctor durante el camino.

-"Pues eh tenido un trabajo que hacer sobre los otros universos"-confiesa con ojeras.

-"Interesante"-enrealidad Lyra no esta escuchando, piensa en cualquier cosa como el lindo día de hoy, lo que le parece más importante que la vida del doctor.

-"No estas escuchando, ¿verdad?"-pregunta el doctor.

-"Interesante"-en ello el doctor se enoja.

-"¡Heartstrings!"-con el grito, Lyra sale de sus ilusiones de humanos.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-pregunta la unicornio con un latido fuerte.

-"Te estaba hablando sobre la teoría de los universos alternos y tu estas más preocupada por…"-en ello el doctor se le ocurre algo-"…em, señorita Heartstrings…¿Qué le parecería si en un universo existiesen…humanos?"-en ello a Lyra le llama la atención.

-"¡¿Humanos?!"-esto hace saltar de emoción a Heartrings, por otro lado los ponies que recorren el pueblo a esa hora se la quedan mirando a lo que el doctor se sonroja.

-"Ejem, si, jiji"-dice con pena el doctor viendo que los demás ponies vuelven a lo suyo.

-"¿Y como es posible eso?"-pregunta la unicornio.

-"Las princesas han tenido un instrumento para poder hacer esto posible, sin embargo, no han ido más lejos para investigar, lo que yo quiero hacer, veras, mi prueba consiste en ir a un lugar que denomino "Tierra 2", un universo elegido al azar, para así ver que tan diferentes y/o similares somos con los otros seres que habitan allí, tal vez ir a otros multiversos, al punto de conocer todo el omniverso"-dice Turner con unos brillos en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

-"¿Me dejarías ver esa maquina?"-pregunta Lyra.

-"Me costo años buscar algo similar al transporte que utilizan las princesas, pero logre hacer un portal con la ayuda de la ciencia y la magia, ayudado por mi amiga Minuette Colgate".

-"Eso seria…"-pero Lyra recuerda su compromiso con Bon bon-"…¡Doctor mejor conversemos después o si no Boni me matará!"-en ello va rápido a la tienda.

-"Venga en la tarde cuando tenga tiempo señorita Heartstrings"-Lyra hace una seña de haber escuchado la invitación del doctor. Cuando el doctor da media vuelta para volver a su hogar se detiene y se dice así mismo extrañado-"…¿Boni?..."

Tras un calmado almuerzo, Lyra piensa en las cosas que Turner le ah dicho, ¿habrán otros universos?, y lo más importante: ¿humanos en ellos?. Lyra siempre fue fanática de los humanos pues los considera interesantes, una forma de vivir diferente a los habitantes de Equestria, pero por desgracia poco sabe de ellos, pero esta segura que las princesas ocultan mucha información, incluso oyendo rumores horribles de los humanos. Lyra quiere deshacerse de esas dudas con lo que tiene preparado el doctor, quiere ver a los seres que admiro siempre de pequeña, pero de momento debe ayudar a Bon bon en la pastelería, donde Derpy ofrece ayuda a la unicornio.

-"Recuerda cerrar bien la tienda Derpy"-dice Lyra a la pegaso.

-"¿Adonde vas?"-pregunta la pegasa bizca.

-"Al laboratorio del doctor Turner"-contesta Lyra, a lo que Derpy se altera y va rápidamente enfrente de la unicornio, la cual se asusta un poco.

-"¡¿Por qué?!-pregunta enfadada.

-"Derpy…¿estas celosa?"-pregunta Heartstrings con una sonrisa burlona.

Derpy se sonroja y se recompone-"Em…por supuesto que no lo estoy, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, aparte que estas con Bon bon y es lo que más amas…"-se le queda mirando seriamente-"…¿no?"-termina de preguntar.

-"Descuida campeona…se que te gusta el doctor"-en ello la pegaso se sonroja.

-"¿Cómo…como lo supiste?"-pregunta apenada.

-"Bueno para empezar…"-pero luego Lyra se da cuenta que es muy obvio-"¡lo has dejado muy claro!".

-"Claro que no"-se defiende.

-"Claro que si"-dice Lyra algo enojada.

-"Claro que no"-sigue defendiéndose la pegasa.

-"Claro que…mejor hablamos esto otro día, tu sabes que Bon bon se puede enojar"-unos diez minutos después, Lyra ve entrar a Bon bon con unos paños nuevos-"…Hola Boni, que bueno que llegaste"-dice la unicornio.

-"Hipócrita"-dice Derpy mirando al techo.

-"¡Que no me gusta el doctor!"-dice Lyra enojada.

-"¿Ah?"-pregunta curiosa Bon bon.

-"¡Es que voy a ver al doctor y como Derpy esta enamo-"-en ello el hocico de Lyra es tapado por los cascos de una muy sonrojada Derpy.

-"Em…okay…"-dice Bon bon con una leve sonrisa.

Ya termina la tarde, ya a las 5 en punto Lyra y Derpy cierran el local de Bon bon. Heartstrings va donde el doctor, Derpy por otro lado se la queda mirando enojada mientras avanza donde el poni que más ama. Ya llegando donde Time Turner, Lyra se emociona, sabría como son los humanos, vería en persona a sus ídolos, ya no puede esperar más. Entrando al laboratorio del doctor la cual esta abierta, Lyra ve a Time Turner sentado en su lugar de trabajo en una sala blanca, la unicornio puede notar una pequeña luz enfrente del doctor, este nota su presencia…

-"Oh, hola señorita Heartstrings, ya encendí la maquina especial, desafortunadamente Colgate no pudo asistir, pero eso no seria de problema alguno"-confieza el doctor alegre.

Lyra ve una pequeña caja rectangular negra con luces verdes y blancas las cuales salen rayos dando origen a un agujero transuniversal-"Y si Colgate no se encuentra, ¿Quién agrandará el portal?"-pregunta Lyra un poco decepcionada.

-"Eso lo harás tu"-confiesa con una sonrisa el doctor, pero Lyra se asusta-"Con tu magia podrás abrir el portal, con el poder del control espacio y tiempo que me proporciono Colgate, más mi inteligencia pudimos crear este transporte, pero primero que todo debemos estar seguros que el ambiente no es hostil, por lo que tendrás que utilizar esto"-el doctor le enseña a Lyra una caña con garras metalicas-"Este artilugio sirve para detectar la naturaleza del sector y de paso recolectar algo para examenes"-dice mirando la luz pequeña de color celeste y blanco.

-"Bien, lo intentaré"-Lyra se pone enfrente de la luz haciendo que Time Turner se aparte del camino. Pone firmemente sus cuatro patas y empieza a invocar su magia para poder abrir el portal, la pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué tan difícil seria abrir un portal hacia otro universo para una unicornio normal?; pues ahora Lyra esta por descubrirlo. Al alistarse su poder empieza a salir de su cuerno impactando a la luz que genera el aparato de Turner, haciendo que la luz se abra a tal punto de tomar la forma de lo que seria un portal, pero muy pequeño. Lyra toma mucho aire y fuerzas para sacar más poder, le cuesta demasiado, es algo que la hace sudar de inmediato, pero ver a los humanos lo vale para ella, así que tendría que hacer un enorme sacrificio físico. El poder de Lyra abre el portal lo suficiente para que Time Turner la detenga.

-"Suficiente Lyra"-la detiene.

-"Uff, ya era hora"-dice exhausta la unicornio.

-"Ahora a pescar durante toda la hora"-dice el doctor entregándole la caña con una sonrisa descarada a lo que Lyra lo queda mirando fastidiada.

-"¿Lo dices enserio doc?"-pregunta con mucho fastidio.

-"Bueno…supongo que no quieres ver a tus humanos…"-Lyra le quita la caña a Turner y se sienta en su peculiar forma en una de las silla del doctor, lanza la caña al portal y espera-"…recuerda, una hora…yo me iré a dormir…"-concluye el doctor yéndose de su laboratorio para ir a su cama, Lyra por otro lado después de la difícil tarea de abrir el portal, tiene que quedarse a pescar.

Los minutos pasan, la emoción de Lyra baja, pensó hace unos minutos que seria el día más emocionante de su vida, pero ahora esta pescando en un portal transuniversal y eso la aburre. Pasan 52 minutos y Heartstrings se harta…

-"Esto es tonto…no capturare nada y este medidor esta normal, al menos se que la zona es explorable, y lo peor es que…"-entonces Lyra observa unos botones en la caña-"Oh…podía manejar esto desde un principio…"-Lyra se siente estupida y frustrada por ser tan distraída. En ello la unicornio presiona un botón en la caña y empieza a moverse y como un imán la garra de la caña agarra algo-"Y yo como tonta esperando…que bueno que Bon bon no me acompaño…a esta hora hubiese tenido un moretón en mi cabecita"-dice Lyra aliviada. Como recogiendo un premio, Lyra jala la caña y sale algo del portal, en ello la unicornio siente algo de miedo y apaga el aparato. Cuando se siente lista para ver lo que pesco, Lyra se pone nerviosa, seria una de las primeras en ver algo de otro universo, y ahora tocaría ese algo…

-"Por las princesas…"-en eso la unicornio se acerca a lo que recogió, y se asusta con lo que ve. Recoge el objeto que resulta ser una caja colorida. Lyra no puede creer lo que ve-"¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!"-la caja dice: "Lyra Heartstrings", abajo dice "Hasbro", y hay un juguete de ella misma. Lyra queda con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

**Próximamente vamos a ver más a fondo a una vieja conocida, ¿un embarazo?, eso es raro, ¿Lyra mete a Bon bon en el asunto?, una aventura transuniversal empieza, léanlo, ¡léanlo¡, ¿y quien soy yo?...**


	2. Vamos, la aventura ahora inicia

**Vamos, la aventura ahora inicia.**

-"¡Santa mierda!"-Lyra lanza un grito ensordecedor que llega a los oídos del doctor el cual se levanta de inmediato de su cama para ir donde la unicornio.

-"Lyra, ¿Qué te ocurre niña?"-entonces el doctor mira lo que tiene la unicornio en sus cascos, un juguete empaquetado de ella misma, en ello el doctor se le dibuja una sonrisa- "Increíble…"-dice con una lagrima cayendo lentamente, en ello la unicornio se dirige en frente del doctor Turner con una mirada de enojo.

-"¿Me estas jodiendo?, es decir, ¿Qué hago aquí como juguete?, ¿y porque se parece a Rarity?, ¿y que mierda es Hasbro?"-en ello el doctor le acaricia la espalda para calmarla sin conseguirlo mucho.

-"Escucha…"-el doctor le quita el juguete-"…pues creo que este es un gran paso para la humanidad, ahora podremos ver todas las otras realidades, conoceremos el omniverso, todo, solo necesito una cosa…"-a lo que abre su cajón de su escritorio para guardar el paquete-"…yo y Minuette teníamos fe de que este día llegaría, ahora podremos saberlo todo, para eso necesito tu silencio, ¿podrá hacer eso señorita…"-el doctor se da media vuelta y no ve nadie en su laboratorio-"…Heartstrings?"

Una yegua trota rápidamente a la luz de la luna con un nivel de asombro al extremo, tiene que expulsarlo todo, no puede contener todo un secreto de ese tamaño masivo y al primer lugar al que quiere ir es donde…

-"¡Bon bon!"-grita la unicornio pateando la puerta con tal estruendo que hace que se caigan muchas plantas de la casa. Bon bon se despierta de golpe y escucha de nuevo un grito que dice: "¡Bon bon!"; haciendo que Bon bon se levante rápidamente y valla al comedor, y al llegar allí no le gusta lo que ve, muchas plantas caídas y una Lyra nerviosa la cual se dirige a Bon bon y le dice con mucha rapidez a una velocidad casi in entendible-"Bon bon, ¡el doctor me dijo que valla donde él para investigar otro universo entonces yo pesque pero luego de casi una hora me di cuenta que yo tenía que controlar la caña y cuando pesqué algo salio del portal un juguete mío que se parecía a Rarity!, ¡a Rarity!"-Bon bon le da una bofetada que le deja marcado su casco en el rostro de Lyra la cual se calma, pero se acaricia por el dolor-"Auch…"-dice con lastima.

-"Lyra, calma, respira y dime porque llegaste tan tarde y porque botaste todas mis plantas, ¡Y no abriste la puerta como los ponys!"-dice Bon bon esto ultimo enojada.

-"Puede que estés un poco enojada por esto, pero en nombre de mi adicción a los humanos te juro que lo que te voy a decir ahora es-"-Lyra no alcanza a decir todo.

-"Solo dilo, dilo y luego volvamos a la cama"-dice la repostera ya harta.

-"El doctor hizo una maquina de viaje a otros multiversos, saque algo de allí y ahora te lo digo"-al terminar lo que tenia que decir Bon bon se la queda mirando con una expresión de confusión.

-"Lyra…¿Cuánto tiempo pasas con Derpy o el doctor?"-pregunta con preocupación.

-"Maldita sea, ¡lo que te digo es verdad!, ven…"-Lyra levita a Bon bon con su magia y la lleva donde el doctor, mientras Lyra corre con su novia levitando en el cielo esta grita…

-"¡Santa Celestia te doy 3 segundos para que me bajes o si no conocerás el yeso!"-grita Bon bon pero no es escuchada, Lyra tiene que mostrarle el invento del doctor Turner.

Al entrar a la casa del doctor Lyra baja a Bon bon bruscamente haciendo que se caiga al suelo de hocico al mismo tiempo en que va al laboratorio el cual esta bien asegurado.

-"¡Doctor por favor, abra esta puerta!"-grita Lyra golpeando la puerta de metal.

-"¡¿Cómo entraste si cerré la puerta?!"-pregunta de adentro Time Turner.

-"¡La forcé!"-responde Lyra.

-"¡¿Cómo?!"-se exalta el doctor.

-"¡Que la forcé!"-responde de nuevo Lyra.

-"¡Ya me lo dijiste!"-dice el doctor enojado.

-"¡¿Entonces por que-"-en ello siente a alguien en su espalda, se gira y ve una poni de tierra roja de ira-"…Hola mi amor…"-sonríe la unicornio.

-"Bien primero que todo, dejen…por favor, ¡dejen de gritar que estoy de un paso de partirte el maldito cuerno pedazo de idiota!"-Lyra casi pierde el equilibrio parada, Bon bon fija su mirada a la puerta-"¡Doctor!"-en ello Time Turner abre la puerta rapidamente y cuando las dos logran verlo se le ve pálido, en ello Lyra se preocupa.

-"Doctor, ¿acaso descubrió algo impactante de ese otro universo?"-pregunta Lyra con cierta inquietud en la voz, el doctor la mira fijamente.

-"No…solo es que Bon bon me da miedo"-admite el doctor con una leve y temblorosa sonrisa, Bon bon solo mira hacia arriba y suspira.

Luego de preparar un té, en el comedor el doctor le explica más detalladamente lo que Lyra trató de explicarle a Bon bon, la cual ahora esta convencida por las palabras del semental café, cuando de repente el doctor le pasa el paquete del juguete que Lyra sacó de "Tierra 2" lo que provoca que la repostera se queda anonadada, a lo que mira al doctor de forma seria.

-"…y por eso no quise que alguien se enterará, se supone que era un trabajo secreto…"-esa ultima palabra el doctor la dice con cierto enojo en el tono de voz y en la mirada dirigida a la unicornio, la cual empieza a mirar a otro lado.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué sugiere?, ¿enserio crees que vale la pena esta investigación?, ¿Qué pasará si la naturaleza de esos multiversos es demasiado violenta y que al final quieran contaminar nuestro universo?, Time dime, ¿la investigación debe tener contacto?, conocerás todo el omniverso, ¿y luego que?, solo mira como se puso Lyra, hay cosas que no se deben saber, debemos enfocarnos en nuestra realidad, vivir el ahora, si ese universo afecta nuestra vida de forma negativa será por tu culpa"-mira enojada Bon bon al doctor.

Este se queda pensando, no sabe las consecuencias de interactuar con seres de otros universos, ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de beneficiar solo perjudicaría al universo y a los que habitan en él?, por lo que el doctor con voz de decepción suspira y responde la interrogante de Bon bon-"Creo que el riesgo es demasiado, se que no es bueno ser "cerrado", pero igual hay que ponerse limites…"-en ello Lyra lo mira con enojo.

-"Pe-pero si tu-tu me dijiste que sería la oportunidad de conocer a los humanos, ¡me-me lo prometiste!"-sube el tono el unicornio con enojo, provocando que Bon bon la mire con rabia.

-"Twilight fue a un lugar como ese y dijo que no era tan amistoso como aquí, ahora imagina como serán humanos descoloridos"-en ello Lyra la mira.

-"¿Descoloridos?"-pregunta Lyra confusa.

-"Mejor pregúntale a ella, el caso es que no amor enfermizo a esa raza de monos con poco pelo podría provocar no se, según lo que dicen los libros ellos comen carne"-afirma Bon bon con terror recordando los cuentos de terror que eran los mitos de esas criaturas.

-"Tiene razón, no es seguro arriesgarse, son peligrosos, y también podría serlo exponerse a otros universos o multiversos"-afirma el doctor tomando su té.

-"Pero tu me lo prometiste"-empieza a enojarse más la unicornio de ojos amarillos.

-"Lyra por favor, actúas como una potrilla queriendo ya su cutiemark"-dice Bon bon enojada.

-"Pero si es mi mayor sueño, ¡¿no lo entiendes?!"-se levanta y dirige su mirada con ira a su amada.

-"¿Pero que estar a mi lado no era tu sueño, casarte con migo no era tu sueño?, ¿acaso esto es más important-"-Bon bon es interrumpida por Lyra.

-"¡Es mi mayor sueño conocer a los humanos y ustedes me lo acaban de arrebatar malditos mentirosos!"-despues de esa declaración el doctor y Bon bon se la quedan mirando a lo que Bon bon mira a Lyra con rencor, provocando que la unicornio se de cuenta de sus palabras y quiere consolarla-"…cariño, no quise decir que lo tuyo y lo mío era menos…"-pero Lyra recibe un empujón de Bon bon la cual se dirige a la salida-"Bon bon por favor yo no te quise ofender, Bon bon, ¡Boni!"-pero Bon bon ya salio de la casa del doctor, a lo que Lyra se pone triste, el doctor se la queda mirando.

-"Señorita Heartstrings, usted debería hablar con ella, ¡oh!, ¿te conté que una conocida tuya se emba-"- pero el doctor no alcanza a contarle nada a su amiga Lyra la cual se cansa y va al laboratorio, el doctor se descoloca y se levanta rápidamente, la unicornio corre velozmente y saca de inmediato el dispositivo del doctor abriendo el portal invocando su magia con una fuerza mayor que antes para agrandarlo, pero el doctor sujeta a Lyra por detrás y la jala, sin embargo, la unicornio de ojos amarillos se mueve bruscamente que tira al doctor al suelo, invocando más magia que le hace doler la cabeza a la unicornio de Canterlot, el doctor se la queda mirando con desesperación…

-"¡No Lyra, piensa en los peligros, apenas te cuidas a ti misma, imaginate en otro universo o multiverso, Heartstrings!"-pero Lyra hace caso omiso y logra abrir el portal de un tamaño para que pueda entrar, viendo un posible futuro, saltando al portal, el doctor quiere hacer algo pero es demasiado tarde, el portal esta cerrado…

Lyra ve todo como un túnel de luz a alta velocidad y siente como el "viento" choca en su rostro, pero no es molesto, se siente más viva que antes, pero de repente es detenida, la unicornio no entiende que sucede, entonces cae al "suelo" de trasero, a lo que la unicornio de ojos amarillos ve a todos lados para ver que sucede, y observa muchas ventanas con imágenes de galaxias y otras con mundos verdes y cielos azules, otros mundos de fuego, otras ventanas con una galaxia totalmente negra, y entonces ve a alguien…

-"¿Perdon?"-Lyra ve alguien a lo lejos, y escucha lo que dice en ecos: "Heartstrings…Lyra Heartstrings…"-esto provoca que la unicornio se asuste un poco y observa algo que no puede dar crédito…un pony de tierra, macho, de ojos azules, melena rubia, pelaje blanco y cascos negros, sin cutiemark-"…¿Quién eres?"-pregunta la unicornio, a lo que el pony de tierra le contesta…

-"No te voy a contestar aun hasta que tu te presentes…"-ups…

-"Sabes mi nombre pero, ¿aun así quieres que me presente?"-pregunta nuestra unicornio de fondo favorita.

-"Educación, de una familia de adinerados y no sabes lo que es eso…"-el semental toma un poco de té que saca de la nada…¿espera que?...

-"Pues, em…soy una pony fanática de los humanos y em…soy lesbiana, soy maestra de música, ayudo a mi esposa en su dulcería, toco la lira…"-es interrumpida por el tipo.

-"No me digas, fíjate que si no me lo hubieses dicho no me hubiera-"-el semental es interrumpido por la unicornio Lyra Heartstrings.

-"Solo dime la razón de porque me detuviste o mejor aún envíame donde un lugar con humanos"-el semental se la forma una sonrisa diabolica.

**En el próximo capitulo Lyra se dará cuenta que hay que ser más especifica en las decisiones que toma, Bon bon se enojará, ver el futuro es genial, ¡vamos perezoso, adivina quien soy!, oh y sigue leyendo jeje…**


	3. El dolor de ayudar

**El dolor de ayudar.**

**El señor Turner me ayudo con mi sueño, al menos con ilusionarme, porque luego llego Bon bon que llegando a un acuerdo cerraron el proyecto de Tierra 2, haciéndome enojar más que antes llegando incluso a herir los sentimientos de mi esposa y sin soportarlo más me fue al limbo multiversal, encontrándome contigo…**-Y Lyra mira cara a cara al pony de tierra…

-"¿Qué fue ese relato tan épico?"-se la queda mirando con una sonrisa.

-"Solo quiero ver a los humanos"-entonces el pony de tierra mira a la unicornio mientras toman té entre un montón de ventanas que conducen a otros universos.

-"Se nota que le agrada mucho a esos simios, ¿Por qué?"-pregunta el desconocido.

Lyra mira arriba solo para encontrarse con más ventanas que conducen a otros universos…-"Veras, yo cuando era pequeña mis padres no tenían mucho tiempo que pasar conmigo…"-dice con una sonrisa nostálgica-"…y mis abuelos paternos cuando venían a la casa me contaban historias de unos seres que existieron hace años atrás y que perecieron por su propia mano, algo parecido a los cascos pero con cinco pequeños en él… me gustaba escuchar esas historias, me gustaba como hacen las cosas, no de la manera fácil como lo hacen los Equestrianos, sus debilidades son solo una parte de porque los admiro porque a pesar de ser débiles supieron lograr avances tecnológicos muy grandes…"-entonces Lyra se le sale una lagrima-"…cuando se lo contaba a mis abuelos maternos solo murmuraban falacias sobre la inteligencia de mis abuelos paternos, eso siempre lo odie, aunque de todas formas llore cuando murieron…nada personal pero solo quiero conocer esos cuerpos increíbles, son obras de arte, una muestra de superación, y sobre todo…las manos…"-esto ultimo lo dice con cierto agrado incomodo a lo que el pony de tierra se siente algo raro.

-"Em…creo que mejor vamos por tus humanos antes de que pierda el apetito…"-dice levantándose de la silla blanca a lo que Lyra lo sigue.

-"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunta Lyra con una sonrisa.

-"Heavenly es el nombre dama"-en ellos Heavenly le da un beso en el casco derecho provocando que Lyra se sonroje y se ría un poco tapando su boca con su casco izquierdo.

A los 5 minutos llegan a un cuadro oscuro, provocando que Lyra se le quede mirando el cuadro.

-"Aquí creo haber visto algunos humanos"-dice el pony terrestre.

-"Gracias, si no vuelvo en una hora encuéntrame"-Lyra le da un beso en la mejilla a Heavenly haciendo que se sonroje un poco el desconocido. Lyra da un salto al cuadro, volviéndose todo blanco. Lyra despierta y lo primero que ve es el cielo azul.

-"¿Llegue o todo fue un sueño?"-pregunta algo preocupada, ve alrededor y observa una ciudad muy moderna-"Em…aquí no veo humanos…"-entonces alguien le toca la cabeza provocando que Lyra se enoje…-"¡Oye!"-Pero Lyra voltea y ve a un ser…un humano-"Oh mi dios oh mi dios oh mi dios"-Lyra no se puede mantener en cuatro patas y se cae mirando al humano de piel blanca, cabello teñido de morado y ropa negra y rayas moradas, al parecer una chica, Lyra se anima y le habla-"…Hola amiga, no tengas miedo, me llamo Lyra, soy de otro universo, vengo en paz, quiero ser amiga de todos…"-Dice nerviosa la unicornio.

La humana sonríe-"Bueno al parecer eres una pequeñita muy…"-pero en ello oye una explosión y un brazalete se enciende.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-Lyra pregunta a la chica.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-pregunta el hombre, Lyra solo escucha unos ruidos extraños.

-"¿Es algo malo?"-pregunta la unicornio, a lo que ve un robot acercándose al chico, un robot morado con unas manillas en la cabeza y una rueda en la espalda.

-"Debemos irnos Twilight…"-en ello el robot ve a Lyra-"…¿y esa cosa?..."-pregunta el robot.

-"No te preocupes Cheeda Spike"-en ello el robot se transforma en una motocicleta y el chico se sube en él-"…luego voy por ti amiga, tengo que proteger las plantas de Enearmonytron de una organización llamada Vagrasmoon…"-a lo que el humano se va en la moto, Lyra se enoja y grita.

-"¡Heavenly!"-el grito hace que se habré son un cierre en pleno aire en frente de Lyra y sale el semental y con una sonrisa dice:

-"¿Te resulto?"-pregunta con una sonrisa enorme y casi llorando de risa.

-"Creo que este universo no es del todo normal"-dice levantando una ceja la unicornio, Heavenly ríe.

-"Vamos te puedes divertir…"-entonces el misterioso pony de tierra se va como si nada en un portal.

Lyra decide ver el lugar donde la Twilight de ese universo fue. Ya llegando corriendo algo cansada ve una explosión enorme, con un sonido ensordecedor haciendo que la cabeza de la unicornio se mueva de un lado a otro pero logra estabilizarse y vuelve a su objetivo. Cuando llega mira a tres sujetos enfrente de una llama enorme, Lyra quiere divisar que hay en el fuego y logra ver una especie de maquina, entonces Twilight se gira, entonces Lyra no solo logra verla, sino que también mira a las otras dos, una tipa con uniforme negro con rayas azules, por el color de los ojos sabe quien es, Rainbow Dash la cual en este universo tiene el pelo negro pero algo desordenado, y la otra que logra ver es una con un uniforme también negro pero con rayas rosadas, la cual saca unos dulces y al comerlo salta de alegría, en ello Heartstrings se da cuenta que es nada más y nada menos que Pinkie Pie.

-"Chicas, ella es la criatura…"-dice la Twilight humanizada.

-"Deberiamos ir donde los demás, talvez Applejack le saque informa-"-en ello Twilight le da un punta pie para que Rainbow se calle.

-"¡OH!"-Pinkie Pie va corriendo donde Lyra y la abraza, la unicornio se ahoga-"¡Que linda cosita, nunca había visto algo más adorable!"-derrepente sale un sonido de los brazaletes de la chicas a lo que Sparkle presiona un botón y contesta. Tras menos de un minuto de conversación Twilight llama a Spike que llega a la escena como motocicleta después de estar escondido tras la batalla que Heartstrings no pudo presenciar.

Lyra esta algo inquieta, no por el hecho de tener humanos frente de ella, sino del temor de porque ellas quieran llevarla a su base a como de lugar. Lyra se va detrás de Twilight mientras esta conduce su moto, por otro lado Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash van por un pasadizo secreto. Por el camino la unicornio mira una planta enorme, entonces la curiosidad la vence…

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?"-pregunta Lyra.

-"Son las plantas de "Muffins"-contesta Twilight.

-"¿Muffins?"-pregunta Lyra con expresión de duda aumentada.

-"En el año 2012 la ciudad de Canterlot utiliza la energía ecológica llamada "Muffins", sin embargo, el proceso no fue facil…"-contesta Spike.

-"¿Qué quiere decir tu moto?"-pregunta de nuevo la unicornio.

Twilight suspira profundamente, provocando a Lyra que se sienta incomoda por haber hecho esa pregunta…

-"Hace 13 años atrás el sistema computacional del centro de energía se volvió malvada, provocando una gran explosión transportando toda la central al espacio cibernético, recién a principios de este año el virus se autoproclamo como "La Discordia" el cual es asistido por esa maquina maldita, nuestro frecuente enemigo y mi rival…"Nightmare Enter"…"-en ello Lyra hace una ultima pregunta notando que ya están llegando.

-"¿Por qué te cuesta hablar de esto?"-a lo que Twilight contesta con un poco de peso en su respiración.

-"Porque ese día en que nació "La Discordia", fue el día en que mis padres murieron en la planta siendo absorbidos junto a los padres de Pinkie Pie…"-Lyra traga saliva, ahora tiene escalofríos-"…cuando eso ocurrió, mi hermano Shining Armor me cuido hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad para trabajar en "El escuadrón de la armonia, Go-Harmony"…"-solo quedan tres cuadras hasta que llegan a la base. Una vez adentro de el cuartel Lyra observa a otros dos robots aparte de Spike, entonces mira enfrente suyo y ve a tres personas sentadas en una especie de mini mesas individuales, al lado izquierdo esta una chica con gafas, a la derecha hay un chico revisando el computador y en el centro una mujer con pelo largo de color café.

-"¿Es ella Twilight?"-pregunta la mujer.

-"Si…Lyra la señorita de gafas es Cheerilee, el muchacho de la esquina es Braeburn y ella es la comandante Celestia"-Lyra ve que Cheerilee tiene uniforme azul, gafas de marco rojo y pelo negro, Braeburn también tiene uniforme azul pero con un pelo rubio. Justo en ese momento llega Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie…

-"Gorisaki Shy, recuerda traerme un poco de hielo para enfriarme, esa pelea me agoto"-dice Rainbow Dash a un robot macizo amarillo con un volante en el rostro.

-"Que bueno…que llegaste a salvo Rainbow…de inmediato te traigo tu hielo…"-dice Gorisaki Shy.

-"Porfavor Rarusada, traeme el chocolate del refrigerador…"dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa y saltando hacia Lyra.

-"Claro Pinkie Pie, de inmediato"-dice un robot con forma de aspiradora con dos orejas de conejo, de color blanco con morado.

-"Y bueno, ¿es ella?"-Lyra observa a una chica con una chaqueta blanca y pantalones negros acompañada con un robot, entonces Heartstrings la reconoce, pelo rubio, ojos verdes y sombrero…-"Applejack es mi nombre, ella es mi asistente "D"…y no te sorprendas si es distraida…"-dice Applejack .

-"Ire a tomar una lata de "Muffins"…"-dice "D", una robot gris con unos ojos chuecos.

Entonces Lyra se aburre y manda un grito enorme-"¡¿Me podrían decir que quieren de mi?!"

A lo que Applejack se la queda mirando-"…Twilight me informo de que venias de un mundo alterno al nuestro…al parecer puedes viajar a otros mundos con una facilidad enorme…nosotros queremos tu poder para poder ir al mundo de "La Discordia", antes que roben más tarros de Muffins para tener energía para darle un cuerpo propio a "La Discordia"…veras…se que apenas nos conoces, pero, veras…desde ese accidente de hace 13 años nuestras vidas fueron arrebatadas…"-Applejack mira a Twilight la cual agacha la cabeza, mientras que Rainbow Dash mira para otro lado incomoda con su toalla helada-"…escucha Lyra…esta solo es una representación de mi cuerpo…"-Lyra levanta una ceja asombrada-"…me llevaron al ciber espacio hace 13 años…pero "D" me interceptó y me puede traer al mundo real como un holograma viviente por poco tiempo, mi cuerpo esta donde esas maquinas…queremos saber si los seres que amamos están vivos o no… y detener a ese programa de computador maligno…"-Applejack mira firmemente a Lyra, pero esta le sonríe incomoda.

-"Pues…me gustaría ayudarles pero, el problema es que…esa habilidad no es del todo mía…alguien más me trajo aquí…"-Lyra se avergüenza.

-"Pero, ¿no podrías convencer a tu amigo?"-pregunta Pinkie Pie casi a punto de llorar, los robots están en la otra sala escuchando con tristeza.

-"…yo creo que…"-entonces Lyra llama a su nuevo amigo, gritando en medio de todos los humanos, de repente aparece de la nada asustando a todos.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-pregunta el pony de tierra con cara seria.

-"¿Podrias ayudarlos con el problema de…"-Lyra ve la expresión de el pony que es de risa absoluta, riéndose enormemente.

-"Jajaja…claro…yo te ayude,¿no?, pero hay un precio…"-entonces Lyra lo mira mas de cerca curiosamente…-"No conocer a los humanos y volver a tu mundo…"-entonces Lyra de inmediato dice…

-"¡NO!"-entonces Lyra se tapa el hocico rápidamente, todos la miran con la boca abierta excepto "D" que esta comiendo un Muffin, en ello Heavenly se la lleva velozmente.

Entonces Lyra y Heavenly llegan a la estación del multiverso, cayendo Lyra boca abajo mientras que Heavenly se queda flotando con una sonrisa, Lyra se siente mal por la decisión que recién tomó .

-"Parece que fue lo correcto…"-en ello Heavenly es atacado por un rayo láser que lo manda a lo lejos, Lyra se asusta, alguien ataco a Heavenly, asustada y temblorosa piensa que es una especie de ser malvado, pero de repente se desmaya.

Mientras tanto en el universo del que viene la Lyra de nuestra historia, Bon bon esta junto al doctor analizando la situación, ya ha pasado más de hora y media…

-"Lyra…no te entiendo… de verdad que no te entiendo…"-Bon bon empieza a lagrimear, Time Turner observa que el disco duro de la caja transuniversal se quemó…

-"Creo que no podrá regresar Bon bon… perdóname…"-Bon bon esta a punto de llorar cuando sale un brillo enorme enfrente de ellos, los dos se asustan y ven la figura de un alicornio cargando a una unicornio…

-"¿Quién eres tu?"-AHORA LA RESPUESTA VIENE, YO SOY…

-"L.F. pueden llamarme"-una hermosa alicornio blanca con un largo cabello rojo con una apariencia de la galaxia, como el cabello de mi hija Luna.

-"¿Quién?"-pregunta el doctor asustado.

-"Soy la diosa…"-me acerco a los dos-"…del multiverso…"-Bon bon y el doctor se quedan con la boca abierta.

Lyra abre los ojos escuchando voces, y ve encima suyo una alicornio provocando un salto enorme a la unicornio, pero logra ver a dos conocidos, Lyra va a abrazar a Bon bon.

-"Mi amor, perdón, perdón ,perdón"-dice repetidas veces la unicornio abrazando a la pony de tierra.

-"Un momento, ¿Cómo sabemos que esta es nuestra Lyra?"-pregunta el doctor enojado.

-"Cada ser tiene un aura con el numero de su universo"-entonces sale un numero "x" arriba de ellos tres y son iguales por lo tanto Lyra si volvió a su universo de origen.

-"Que bien, yo solo me quiero acostar con una Lyra…"-dice felizmente Bon bon, pero observa que Lyra no lo esta-"¿Qué ocurre mi amor?"-pregunta Bon bon acariciándole el rostro.

-"Nada, es solo que…creo que unos chicos perdieron las esperanzas…"-dice Lyra melancólica.

**-¡Me encantan los Muffins!, no se preocupen, soy la Derpy del principio, en el próximo episodio Lyra reflexiona y yo comiendo Muffins, llega también una pareja de músicos…literalmente una pareja de músicos…**

**-Derpy, yo soy la omnisciente aquí, recien apareci al final de este capitulo…**

**-Quiero esta sección**

**-¡Es mia!**

**-¡Mia!**

**-¡Mia!**

**-¿Si eres la diosa de todo me puedes hacer la diosa del Muffin?**


	4. El poder del amor cursi de dos ponis

**El poder del amor cursi de dos ponis.**

**Mi llegada a un universo con humanos semi normales me enloqueció, pero mi nuevo amigo estaba a punto de mandarme a otro lugar cuando un rayo lo empujo a lo lejos y no era nadie más que la diosa del multiverso, ¿Qué significa esto Bon bon?...**

-"Eso me gustaría saber…señorita diosa…"-mira Bon bon en el laboratorio de Turner a la diosa absoluta del multiverso.

L.F. mira a los tres ponis y cierra los ojos-"Acabo de tomar una forma para identificarme con ustedes y también para advertirles que no vuelvan a hacer eso de ir de universo tras universo, si lo hacen, "el" podría matarlos"-en ello la alicornio blanca hace brillar su cuerno de tal manera que enceguece a los dos ponis de tierra y a la unicornio por unas milésimas de segundo viendo que la alicornio ya no está, Lyra solo mira el espacio vacío como nada, salvada por un ser que ahora ya no esta en frente de ella misma, pero de inmediato L.F. vuelve en un mini brillo que asusta a Bon bon haciendo que salte encima de Time Turner dejándolo algo sonrojado, Lyra mira asustada a la alicornio.

-"Heartstrings, e percibido la energía de Heavenly, tendrás que venir conmigo"-la unicornio es agarrada con la magia cósmica de la alicornio de pelo rojo que de inmediato cambia de un pelaje blanco a uno negro y desaparece, Bon bon se desmaya, el doctor se estresa y cae boca arriba de la impresión.

Lyra observa un lugar totalmente blanco, se da media vuelta y ve a dos alicornios grandes, a lo que Lyra retrocede con mucho sudor, entonces los dos alicornios se acercan a ella.

-"No tengas miedo"-dice con una voz espectral y firme el alicornio macho con pelaje oscuro y una melena que simula las galaxias-"si te hubiésemos querido matar nos habríamos vuelto imperfectos no siendo ya dioses".

-"Cariño, no alteres a la pequeña"-dice con una voz espectral pero tierna la alicornio hembra con un pelaje blanco y una melena que simula los universos en esferas energeticas, en ello Lyra quiere hablar.

-"¿Qué paso con la alicornio de pelo rojo?"-pregunta asustada Lyra.

-"Heramos los dos para que el impacto no fuese mayor en sus corazones mortales"-dice con firmeza el alicornio macho.

-"Podemos ayudarte en un futuro problema con Heavenly"-dice la alicornio.

-"No entiendo, ¿Qué quiere decir?, Heavenly…¿tiene malas…"-de pronto un montón de imágenes llegan a su mente de forma perfecta contándole una historia que se remonta hace milenios, 1003 años después de la creación de la princesa Luna…

-"Cuando los ponis felices veían el levantamiento de la luna y el sol, un granjero cultivaba alegría dibujando a las princesas, dándola pelo rosado a la princesa celestia por la poca cantidad de pintura de esa época o de no poder representar bien a la princesa, sumado a que se habla de un poni de tierra. No solo complacía solo a las princesas de la noche y el día, sino que también era un poni muy alegre que compartía y era amigo de todos , siendo solidario con todo el mundo y dando alegría por doquier, siendo fiel con sus y Luna felices de toda la obra del granjero decidieron concederle un deseo al poni por todas las grandes hazañas, entonces fue cuando la naturaleza de la codicia dio existencia en su ser por vez primera, con una sonrisa desesperada dijo: "me gustaría aprender de ustedes…"; y así fue, el poni de tierra aprendio tanto de Luna como de Celestia por 6 meses, fue el primer poni de tierra en crear magia, Celestia solo llegó a la conclusión de que esto no era acto de la naturaleza, sino un acto de la voluntad del poni granjero.

No era un poni del cual desconfiar, pues siempre lograba lo que se proponía, su magia se propagaba por sus cascos expulsando una gran cantidad de hechizos, llegando un día de exigir más y más hasta que un día Celestia le dijo que todo debía llegar a su tiempo, provocando la ira del poni de tierra marchándose del palacio, más bien, de ese universo…Abriendo un portal usando el espejo de las princesas combinándolo con su magia provocándole casi la muerte, una noche donde las princesas estaban ocupadas, entonces ese poni de pronto todo ese acto con el espejo de las princesas y la magia del poni de tierra provoco que se tele transportará, algunos dicen que fue producto de la magia anti natural de un poni de tierra, de alma oscura en el fondo y con un deseo de poder enorme. Ese poni despierta flotando en otro universo, viendo a muchos seres con forma de cupcakes, ese poni se dio cuenta que lo logró, ahora solo tendría que ir a un universo con un maestro mas "competente" para él, pero cuando decidió poner un casco suavemente en el suelo del planeta de ese universo provocó algo desmedido. Al poner el casco delantero derecho provocó que la tierra se agriete y todo se convierta en un infierno salido del centro de la tierra quemando a los cupcakes provocando al mismo tiempo un cataclismo y dándole una reacción al núcleo expulsando toda la energía del corazón fundido del planeta no solo destruyéndolo, sino también generando una explosión que destruyó toda la galaxia de ese universo, incluyendo al mismo sol y los otros que estaban detrás de él, entre las estrellas UY Scuti, Mu Cephei, NML Cygni, entre otras, y tan solo por poner una pezuña en el suelo de un planeta tan pequeño en comparación de ese sistema solar. El poni de tierra se dio cuenta que el espejo liberó todo su potencial, al ser un portal a otras realidades abrio una especie de "portal" hacia todo su ser de una forma mortal, incluso más grande que la de un agujero negro, ahora se dio cuenta que siendo un poni de tierra su fuerza natural, "la fuerza física" , la mayor característica de los de su especie de ponis fue liberada por ser lo que es, lo que explicaba porque su magia seguía siendo básica, exceptuando el hecho de que podría viajar a otras universos, con ese truco desde su punto de vista ya no necesitaba aprender más de magia, y viendo que al poner una pezuña en ese planeta y ver a toda esa galaxia perecer se da cuenta que todo es tan débil, por lo que decidió hacer algo con su oscura e inmortal vida provocada con el espejo: ser un observador de cada acción del universo que le importe, entre ellos tu universo pequeña, queriendo jugar con sus amigos, la primera victima, tu misma, le gusta ver sufrir a otras viendo la capacidad de sus poderes, al parecer a estado mucho tiempo de su mortal vida como buena persona hasta que el espíritu de la ambición ante los regalos de la vida y de cumplir sus sueños le dio ganas de ir más allá, al grado de hacer lo que quiera, incluso de exterminar la vida poni o humana en centenas de universos alternos, algunos con una Celestia mas tonta, seria, violenta o débil, sin embargo por alguna razón no eligió ninguno con los elementos de la armonía o seres poderosos como un Discord sádico o una Twilight alicornio inmortal, lo que nos deja ver que el sabe lo que le conviene, aun así, no entiendo porque quiere algo contigo, siendo que en tu universo los elementos existen y con una Sparkle alicornio en plena enseñanza, de todos modos ese poni fue la prueba perfecta de que hasta un ser mortal puede ser un dios entre nosotros, ¿no lo crees?"-pregunta la alicornio abrazada con el alicornio serio.

Lyra se queda boca abierta al saber con quien anduvo por un viaje casi largo, recordando de nuevo a los humanos del otro universo, de inmediato sabe que decir-"Oigan chicos, digo reyes, o como quieran que los llamen, ¿podrían entonces darme un casco con…"-en ello la unicornio es interrumpida.

-"No"-dice el alicornio macho a lo que Lyra se sobresalta.

-"¿Qué?, pero, ni siquiera termi…"-nuevamente la interrumpen, pero esta vez la alicornio es quien la interrumpe.

-"Sabemos que quieres que eliminemos a Heavenly y ayudar a exterminar a "La discordia" de un universo cruzado entre Equestrianos y guerreros Super Sentai…"-en ello Lyra se la queda mirando…

-"¿Guerreros que?"-pregunta Lyra con un gran signo de interrogación.

-"…pero la respuesta es no"-completa el alicornio oscuro.

-"¡¿Qué?!, pero si ustedes dos son como el dios del multiverso, pero en paquete de pareja dispareja"-en ello el alicornio oscuro se la queda mirando enojado asustando a la unicornio haciéndola temblar.

-"Solo te salvamos porqué Celestia nos lo pidió…"-responde la alicornio, a lo que Lyra mira detrás de ella a la princesa del sol, Celestia, y a la princesa Luna.

-"Princesa…¿Qué hace aquí?..."

-"Le pedí ayuda a mis padres para que una súbdita de mi universo salga ilesa de un ser fuera de mis capacidades, no pude acudir a los elementos por estar estos en una misión de gran importancia…"

-"Tal vez esto no afecte al universo 1 donde están las verdaderas yo y Celestia, pero nuestras vidas también cuentan…en lugar de estar de observadores"-dice Luna con resentimiento a sus padres.

-"No es el momento hija mía, debe…"-pero de pronto el padre de Luna y Celestia siente algo…-"Heavenly…"

En un parque de Poniville una feliz Derpy con su amiga Golden Harvest preparan el picnic…

-"Ojala que el doctor venga, prepare un muffin especial para él"-Derpy le muestra a Golden un muffin deforme y quemado.

-"¿Tuviste prisa querida?"-pregunta sarcásticamente la agricultora.

-"¡Mira el doctor puede volar!"-Derpy apunta al aire, Golden gira la cabeza y ve a un poni diferente flotando, con unos ojos rojos con energía morada.

En otro lugar del multiverso Lyra observa con los ojos cerrados la situación…

-"Debemos conseguir los elementos de la armonia"-dice Lyra.

-"Twilight y sus amigas están enfrentando una amenaza que también afecta a Equestria, solo nos queda una opción…la magia del amor…"-dice Celestia mirando fijamente a Lyra la cual se pone incomoda, pero de repente mira que alguien más llega a través de un portal.

-"Y ese alguien a llegado"-Luna dice esto al ver llegar a Time Turner y a Bon bon.

-"Una vez que termine esto cerraremos las puertas del mutliverso a este universo…por su bien"-dice la madre de las princesas.

-"Bien, ¿ y que es esa magia del amor?"-pregunta Bon bon inquieta y harta de todo esto.

-"Chicas…quiero que sean sinceras…ustedes dos…¿se aman?"-pregunta Luna. Bon bon y Lyra miran a Luna firmemente…

Mientras tanto en Poniville…

-"¿Quién quiere morir primero damas?, estoy aburrido chicas, aunque…"-Heavenly mira a la pegaso de una forma sensual.

Harvest se da cuenta y se enfurece-"¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido!"-grita abrazando a su amiga la cual no entiende el porque de la mirada del poni de tierra.

-"Hora de dar el primer paso…"-pero antes de pisar el planeta, Heavenly escucha un grito.

-"Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver joven"-entonces Heavenly mira una poni madura y por alguna razón siente miedo…

**El proximo capitulo será será, ya veran, poni madre poderosamente sexi…**


	5. La verdad del verdadero poder

**La verdad del verdadero poder.**

**El amor puede lograr lo que sea, amo a Bon bon con toda mi alma, y se que con esto podre vencer a Heavenly…**

El pony de tierra ve a una unicornio flotando, Derpy mira a la misma y le recuerda a Lyra, por otro lado Golden Harvest no puede creer a quien ve…

-"¿Y esta joya quien es?"-pregunta coquetamente Heavenly.

Entonces Harvest dice con la voz algo cortada-"¿La madre de Lyra?"-en el horizonte esta la señora Heartstrings con unas perlas que resaltan sus ojos y brillan como los mismos, Heavenly queda atontado por la belleza de tal unicornio a lo que va rápidamente donde ella flotando…

-"Hola linda, ¿te gustaría ser mi reina después del armageddon?"-el poni blanco acaricia con su casco derecho a la madre de Lyra en el rostro, a lo que esta le dice…

-"Cerdo"-la señora Heartstrings le da una bofetada tan grande a Heavenly que hace que salga disparado del lugar hacia el espacio, este mismo puede sentir como su corazón late rápidamente, primero por ver a la unicornio más hermosa que jamás allá visto y la segunda por la sorpresa de haber sentido dolor, ningún ser antes le había dado un golpe sin que este salga con el casco dañado o la pata rota por el impacto siendo Heavenly un ser con una resistencia y fuerza según por las princesas "infinita", pero aun así ve que ya esta flotando en el espacio y puede ver Equestria y girando a la derecha ve el sol…

-"El día que mi magia impacto con el espejo todo se ha vuelto extraño, tengo una resistencia física y fuerza infinita, pero por desgracia los elementos de la armonía juegan en mi contra junto a la discordia y el lado oscuro de la princesa nocturna y ahora me salé…"-sus ojos toman forma de corazón-"…una belleza increíblemente bella…"-luego vuelve a la realidad-"…que me dejo volando por aquí, diablos, llego la hora, la hora de que esto termine"-Heavenly va donde el sol y no siente prácticamente nada de calor ni dolor o incomodidad física al llevarlo, para él levantar el sol es como llevar un globo, incluso menos, pero justo cuando va donde el astro siente un toqueteo en la espalda…-"¿Qué?"-gira y su corazón se pone alegre de nuevo al ver a la unicornio de la cual recién se enamoro.

-"¿No estarás pensando en ir al sol e impactarlo con el planeta para así que exista la ironía de que Celestia murio con su fuente de poder y así tener algo con que alimentar tu "inteligencia humorística", verdad?"-en ello el poni de tierra agarra de la cintura a la señorita Hearstrings y se acerca sensualmente a ella.

-"Lees muy bien mi mente lindura, se nota que estamos conectados"-mientras Heavenly sonríe, la madre de Lyra no puede evitar sentir un asco enorme.

-"Estoy casada, imbecil"-dice seriamente.

-"Eso nunca a detenido un corazón salvaje de amor"-al decir esto el poni blanco, la unicornio casi vomita y lo empuja ya harta de todo este conflicto-"¿Y que te atrajo hasta mi presencia?"-al terminar la pregunta Heavenly le guiña el ojo dulcemente.

Entonces la señora Heartstrings se acuerda, va donde Heavenly, lo agarra del cuello y se acerca a su cara violentamente y lo mira enojada-"Heriste los sentimientos de mi hija"-a lo que Heavenly se queda más pálido de lo normal.

-"¿Tu hija es esa enferma de los hum-¡DIGO!...esa linda unicornio?"-sonrie nerviosamente, pero es ignorado ya que la señora Heartstrings esta a punto de darle la primera y más grande paliza de su vida.

Mientras en Poniville…

-"Doctor…¡Doctor!"-Derpy ve a Time Turner junto a Bon bon y Lyra sucias.

-"Derpy espera espera…"-pero el doctor es asfixiado por el abrazo de la pegaso gris, por otro lado Golden Harvest ve a las otras dos.

-"¿Chicas que pasa?"-en ello Bon bon le cuenta todo lo que sucedió y aunque la poni de tierra anaranjada no le cree del todo Lyra complementa lo que les dijo los reyes.

-"Dijeron que si mi amor por Bon bon era tan grande podría servir para vencer a un ser como Heavenly, pero desconozco donde esta el amuleto para transmitir ese amor"-en ello Derpy suelta al doctor (este ya aliviado) y mira a la unicornio dudosamente.

-"¿Amuleto?"- pregunta la bizca.

-"Los reyes nos dijeron que si dos ponies se sienten mutuamente un amor grande, pero tan, tan grande combinado con el amuleto "Corazón rojo" podrías hacer un poder grande comparado o incluso más grande que todo el poder de Cadente o incluso de las princesas"-en ello Turner completa…

-"No pudimos acudir a los seis elementos porque ahora están en una misión que no nos a sido revelada, pero volviendo a lo del amuleto, los reyes nos dijeron que estaba en la montaña más alta de Equestria la cual debíamos subir ya que los reyes tienen limites para intervenir en casos mortales, sin embargo al llegar a la sima de ese risco no encontramos nada porque al parecer alguien se lo llevo".

-"Mientra que yo esperaba a Lyra y al doctor"-complement Bon bon.

-"¿Y tu madre que tiene que ver en esto Lyra?"-pregunta Golden Harvest.

-"¿Mi mamá?"-pregunta Lyra desconcertada.

-"¿Mi suegra?"-pregunta igualmente Bon bon.

-"¿La señortia Heartstrings?"-pregunta con cierto brillo en los ojos el doctor lo que produce enojo en Derpy.

Pero no hay tiempo para respuestas porque ya están llegando o más bien llegarán ya que la señora Heartstrings tiene en sus cascos al derrotado Heavenly el cual esta lleno de sangre.

Bon bon y Lyra se quedan con el hocico abierto a tal escena a lo cual la repostera recuerda diciéndose así misma en su mente: "Creo que mientras Lyra y el doctor estaban en la búsqueda del corazón no fue buena idea contarle a mi suegra lo que paso cuando vino de improviso a la casa.

A lo lejos se ve la figura de el señor del caos, Discord esta observando la escena…

-"Creo que esto se me salio de las manos hace milenios"-dice disfrazado de un conejo blanco con cuernos de toro en ves de orejas.

Luego de llevarse al poni donde las princesas las cuales lo tienen en una esfera de energía encerrado, la señora Hearstrings habla con Lyra y Bon bon mostrandoles algo impensable…El corazón rojo…

Bon bon y Lyra se emocionan y les genera más dudas aún…

-"Mami, ¿Cómo?"-a lo que su madre contesta.

-"Subi rápido esa colina"-entonces Lyra empieza a reir.

-"Jajajaja mami, pero eso es imposible si yo y el doctor a parte de se teletransportados fuimos los primeros y tu te enteraste después"- entonces la señora Heartstrings hace brillar su cuerno y aparece detrás de su hija.

-"Necesitas saber esto, como mínimo"-dice gruñonamente la señora, Lyra no tiene nada más que decir, solo su cara de sorprendida dice más que mil y un palabras que se le pudiesen ocurrir-"Si el amor es grande, la fuerza infinita es tuya, y como ese fanfarrón era un tonto sin experiencia de karate, lo pude dejar tumbado"-entonces Bon bon la mira y pregunta.

-"¿Sabe karate?"-a lo que su suegra dice.

-"Y todos los demás estilo de combate que existen, no lo muestro a menudo por que soy una señorita"- a lo que le da el amuleto a Lyra y se va del lugar sin antes decir-"Cuidado que la primera vez que toque una taza con eso activado junto a tu padre desintegre mi foto con Photo Finish…".

Bon bon y Lyra junto a la magia de esta se levitan para no destruir Equestria y toman el corazón con sus cascos, Lyra esta emocionada, pero al momento de la verdad…

-"¡¿Qué?!"-gritan las dos al unísono al ver que el corazón se volvió negro y provocando que se rompa.

**-Espero que esos mortales no nos vuelvan a pedir ayuda, si no fuera por mi reina todo…**

**-¿Cariño hablabas de mi?**

**-Eh no querida**

**El próximo capitulo la verdad de la transformación de Heavenly y el regreso de Hoof Forest y Blackter Skeip, ups spoilers…**


End file.
